My Random Requests!
by PokeDemon666
Summary: Random Pairings and surprises. Contains m/m, f/f, and m/f pairing, including pokemon x human and pokemon x pokemon.
1. Meeting A Trap

**All right… this is just something that I wrote out of the blue as a surprise to everyone on AGNPH. It's short and rushed but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Meeting A Trap**

The Lopunny smiled as he walked around the forest, his brown and pink fur shining brightly from his constant grooming. He wasn't your average Lopunny, he was a Shiny Lopunny, with pink instead of vanilla yellow. He also appeared more femanine, even to an average male Lopunny. That was probably do to who he was himself... and he prooved to his own species many times that he wasn't lying to get attention. He had sex with an entire pack of Mightyena, and in that same week, whored himself out to all the Zoroark's in the area. _I need a steady boy friend... one that's not afraid to fuck or be fucked,_ he thought. this was when he heard the soft groan and caught the scent of a strong male musk. It was intoxicating, he had to find the source. He started walking around, searching for the male releasing this scent. He could feel his own cock hardening and peaking out of his sheath as he walked, feeling like a junkie chasing his next fix. _I may not get a boyfriend, but at least I can get laid as often as I want,_ he smiled as he heard another low groan. He walked faster as it was closer to him now, his full five inch cock coming out and slapping against his stomach with every step, pre-cum already leaking from the tip. He almost stepped through the bushes surrounding a small clearing but he froze upon seeing a human... it seemed to be a girl masturbating, almost completely naked in the clearing and on her hands and knees. _Why does she smell like a male?_ he asked himself as his hand went around his cock, _It's fun watching females though._ just then her hand left her pants as she wiggled her butt, making her slide down. He was at the perfect angle to see her rear, and he wanted to see her wet pussy, but that's not what he saw. The human looked like a girl but it was a trap, literally. He had a flat chest and long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a flat stomach. What caught the Lopunny's attention was his round ass, tight looking pucker, and his 8 inch cock, which was rock hard and spurting pre-cum on the ground.  
"He's so hot" The Lopunny mumbled to himself as he stroked his five incher, "and so big"  
The trap gripped his cock while his other hand went to his ass, shoving two finger roughly into himself. An involuntary maon escaped the Lopunny's lips, his hand clapped his mouth as he watched the trap.  
"Who's there?" He suddenly got to his feet, covering his giant hard on, "Show yourself"  
_Awwww... he even has a girlie voice,_ the Lopunny thought as he stepped through the bushes. The human looked at him, then his eyes grew wide as they landed on the 5 inch meat with pre-cum dribbling down the shaft, more still leaking from the tip. The lopunny continued advancing on him, a small sway in his hips. His eyes were still on the hand covered phallus as he licked his lips, craving the meat in his mouth.  
"What are you doing?" The trap stepped back away from the advancing Lopunny who jumped forward and wrapped his arms around the human as they went down, Lopunny looking into the boys eyes as they hit the soft, grass covered forest floor, "Stop!"  
The Lopunny had no intentions of stopping as he lickerd down the traps body in a hurridley motion. he quickly removed the traps hands and engulfed the entire cock in fatal swoop of his head. The trap was so sensative that he went into a series of moans and whimpers as his girl voice echoed through the woods. He bobbed and sucked on the humans 8 inch cock, sucking down the pre-cum that squirted down the back of his throat with each down motion of his head. The trap looked cute as his hands were held against his chest, his mouth hanging open with cute sqeals escaping him. The Lopunny smiled as his hand went to the traps ass... roughly shoving two finger s into his ass without warning and pumping them at a rapid pace. The trap screamed at the top of his lungs as his cock throbbed, his seed pum ping down the Lopunny's throat... the Lopunny all to happy to be swallowing it all. without waiting for the traps orgasm to end he removed his fingers and flipped him over onto his hands and knees, gripping his cock and aiming it right at the traps asshole.  
"Please stop" the trap asked although his body was betraying his words. His hips quivering as cum continued to pump out of his cock... painting the grass as his body asked for the cock to be shoved into his body.  
The Lopunny smiled as he suddenly thrust into the trap, his pre-cum paving the way, his cock bumping the traps prostate and making more cum spray the grass. His own cock was already bulding pressure as he started moving within the tight hole, his pre-cum no longer leaking as it spurt rope after rope into the traps ass. His cum was a continues flow onto the grass, creating a big puddle of cum beneath them. The Lopunny's hips moved faster as his own desire to unleash within the human took control of his body. the flood gates opening within him. A hard thrust was all it took. The traps knees slipped in the puddle of cum and they learched forward together, landing on their stomachs, the Lopunny's cock stabbing deeper into his victim who screamed as his own cock continued to spray cum. The Lopunny also screamed as his cock started throbbing and twitching as his balls emptied into the human. 6 thick ropes of cum firing deep into the human's ass.

**Minutes Later...**

The Lopunny pulled his soft member out of the trap's ass, his cum already leaking out of his hole. The trap himself had finally stopped cumming, instead laid there, his peaceful, girlie snoring making the Lopunny smile as he lay down and pulled the trap close into his chest and fell asleep next to him.

**Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want a special fic just pm me your pairing, genders, setting and what you want it based on and I'll try to get it done.**


	2. Love Flows Like A River

**This was a surprise fic for my ex- mate on AGNPH. It has both me and him appearing inside. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Love Flows Like A River**

She walked through the forest… actually it was a limp more than a walk. Her right rear leg was red… blood still leaking from the bite wound. Scratches visible through her blue fur… she winced with every step.

"Why did I have to walk through Mightyena Territory?" She asked herself, "Now I've got all this blood and dirt on my coat and my manes all tangled"

The tear fell from her cheek as she thought about the savagery they showed.

**XXX**

He sat next to the stream, looking at the reflection in the water. _Come on, this isn't you_, he thought to himself, _you aren't a coward_. He had failed several times to tell the girl, he has a crush on, that he had feelings for her. Every day they walked the same trail to get some berries to eat… even sitting together and talking while they ate, but he couldn't bring himself to say it… and when he finally managed to get the courage he couldn't form the right words. _She's a Legendary… she wouldn't want a guy like you anyway_, he said himself as he got to his feet, _but she's so beautiful_.

"Ah, fuck it" He said out loud, turning away from the stream, "I'm no coward, I'm telling her how I feel"

He dashed off into the trees and bushes.

**XXX**

She laid her head in the grass. She couldn't walk anymore… the pain in her leg was no longer tolerable. She was under a shady tree with lush green grass growing around it… day slowly turning into night as the sun laid down to rest behind the mountains. _Why do I have the hard life_? She thought to herself, _I wasn't born normal… far from it… and to make matters worse, nobody likes me… they all just want me to leave but I can't_, The tears started flowing again… this time it was worse. She had no family, she had no friends, and she felt she didn't belong in this world… yet here she was stuck and hopeless. _Not even Entei and Raikou like me_, she sobbed hiding her face in her mane, _and I'm one of them_.

**XXX**

He could hear the crying and skid to a halt in mid-run. No words but he knew the person it was coming from… he had often heard her crying and sobbing when he met up with her at the large patch of berries.

"Come on… where are you?" He growled, listening and trying to pinpoint the sounds location. He ran faster until he could see the body lying on the other side of the tree. He smiled as he slowed to a walk, but once he noticed the damage done to the body, he was in a full out sprint. He looked at the Suicune lying in the grass, her right hind leg matted with blood.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to her, "How'd this happen?"

"The Mightyena pack" She sobbed, not even removing her mane from her face to look at him, "They attacked me"

"Tsuki look at me" He said in a stern voice as he moved to inspect her leg, "Stop crying, what were you doing in that area?"

"I don't know" She said looking at him after wiping away her mane, as he started licking at the bite wound on her leg, "Don't do that"

"The wound needs to be cleaned" He said as his tongue flicked across the area once more. His licks were actually soothing, just uncomfortable, "Just relax"

"Thank you Tenshi" She said before her head fell to the ground. She had fallen unconscious… probably from blood loss.

**XXX**

Tenshi ran through the trees… he was angry and craving revenge. He was surprised that he was able to keep it under wraps when he was trying to heal Tsuki… her Full name was Tsuki Aoi, it was just another thing he liked about her. Before he had taken off he had soaked every inch of her body in the juices of a great many of Oran berries. He ran faster and soon could smell it… he was in the Mightyena Territory. He stopped and looked around before growling lowly.

"Come and get me you bastard" He yelled out to the Mightyena hoping that they could hear him. Soon he heard barking as they started forming a circle around him from out of nowhere. He growled as they slowly closed the circle in on him… walking closer and closer as he watched every single one of them. He decided to make the first move, "You bastard hurt my friend… you're going to pay"

He charged the first one with a tackle and hit the Mightyena square in the chest, knocking it away only for it to roll on the ground a couple times and run in fear. The others started jumping at him with teeth bared. Tenshi dodged one and bite into the back of its neck before turning away and using Hydro Pump… it was a surprise to the Mightyena that he knew how to fight and time it perfectly for use in combat. He tackled another before feeling a clawed paw dig into his side… drawing blood. He went into more of a rage now as he started tackling, biting and slashing with his own paw. His next move was Aqua Tail… soon the  
Mightyena were running and whimpering as they hid from him… he was no longer angry… he made them feel the pain they had dealt to Tsuki… the fear they had instilled into her. He started walking back… stopping along the way to eat an Oran berry and spread some of the juice on his wound.

**XXX**

Tsuki woke up to see the bright blue sky. Tenshi, the friendly Vaporeon, lay asleep, curled into a ball a foot away from her. She smiled and looked at her now healed and clean leg, the wound had also disappeared from sight and she felt sort of sticky. _He must have gave me an Oran Berry bath… he's so sweet. _She slowly rose to her feet but heard and felt her stomach growl, _I need something to eat_. She looked around and found a lonesome Oran Berry bushel not too far from them… it showed clearly that Tenshi had gotten a great number of berries from where they had been sleeping. She bit off two bunches of for the both of them… once she was back near him she placed his near him. She licked his cheek and watched his eyes flutter open. He smiled seeing her standing about. He had done a good job of helping his friend heal. He slowly sat up as she smiled and sat down to eat her berries.

"I brought you some berries as well" She said nodding to the bunch next to him, "And thank you Tenshi… I feel much better now"

"Just helping a friend in need" He bit a berry off.

"You said… you think I'm a friend?" She said smiling.

_You don't know the half of it_, he thought to himself, "Yeah, you're an awesome person"

"Thank you" Angel suddenly tackled him to the ground, kissing at his cheeks, "You're the first friend I've ever had"

"How can that be… you're so cool, and sweet, and caring. Not to mention how cute you are as well" Tenshi sort of blushed a little.

"I'm sorry" She said looking into his eyes, "Did you just say I'm cute"

"Yes" He said watching her.

"Thank you but I'm not cute… I'm weird, I'm a freak" She said stepping away from him.

"You look normal to me" He said standing and looking at her, "And you are cute"

She sat in front of him, her legs spread and showing her slit and sheath, "Does this look normal to you?"

"Yes" He blushed a little, "So you're packing a little extra… that just makes you special"

"Oh, how would you know?" She huffed, "You're normal, you wouldn't understand"

"I'm like, well… not exactly like you, but I am different" He said… his blush becoming a very dark purple. He lies on his back and spreads his legs, "Look… I was born with two… it's not exactly like you but it's not normal"

Angel started blushing as much as he was, looking at both cocks. Both were erect from seeing her own genitals. She felt her appendage twitch as she watched his twin members leak pre-cum that slid down his shafts. She couldn't help but get up close and look at them with interest. It was ecstatic, watching the sticky fluid flowing from both tips. Lust filled her instantly… making her blood rush quickly to her hardening member, her love hole now slowly flowing with her juices.

"Listen Tsuki… you're cute, you're sweet, and you're funny and most importantly" He blushed as he noticed her hard flag pole, "You're your own person… and I've had a crush on you for some time now"

"Tenshi" She said, stepping over his body. She blushed but kissed him softly… he was shocked but it passed quickly as he kissed back… but he pulled away as she started crying, "Sorry Tenshi"

"What's wrong Tsuki?" He asked sitting up and nuzzling under her chin.

"It's just so hard finding somebody like you" She said, enjoying his touch, "When mating season comes around, I attract males but they run when they see my… you know… I also chase after females because I'm attracted to their scent, and to make matters worse I'm excited by my very own scent"

"I won't run… your dick actually excites me as much as your scent does" Tenshi said as he slowly walked around her, smelling at her body… paying special attention to her erect, wolfy, herm-cock, and moist cunnie. He got closer and closer to each one with a blush, "Can I?"

She blushed but nodded as she needed release bad… she whimpered as she felt him nuzzle her member before giving it a test lick. He tasted the Pre-cum that had collected at her piss slit. _It sort of tastes like some sort of sweet wine_, He thought as he took the head into his mouth. She groaned as he did so… her pussy juices starting to flow and trickled down her dick. Tenshi slowly took more and more of the member in his maw… his own dicks craving attention but he knew his time would come so he ignored it and focused on her pleasure. He could taste her pussy juices as he sucked down more of her rod._ This is turning me on so much_, he thought with a mental smile. Tsuki's tongue hung out her mouth as she panted, resisting the urge to shove her dick down his throat. She didn't want to hurt him but the pleasure was ecstatic, eating at her resistance but she fought back hard. Tenshi felt the sudden want to have this massive cock in him… his tail hole twitched as his dicks started throbbing. He spit out her herm-cock and turned… moving into the mating position, his tail moving away to show his rosebud.

"Tsuki" He blushed, shivering with excitement and embarrassment, "Would you please… will you please mate me?"

She gawked at the blunt excitement in his tone. She nodded and stood over him, moving to where he cock was lined up with his backdoor.

"Are you sure Tenshi?" She asked, nervous and a little excited herself… she was happy that she didn't have to stress her own back to suck her own cock.

He nodded with a nervous smile, "Just be a little gentle… it's my first time"

She nodded as she pressed against him. The tip of her member pushing into his ass with her own pussy juices and saliva moistened as a natural lubricant. He groaned as a slight pain took his body, but it was mixing with a pleasure he had never known before. The pleasure was enough to make him push back, aiding in her entry into his ass. She slid into him slowly… drool dripping from his tongue as it lulled out of his mouth as he started panting. He was grunting as his ass stretching close to its limits.

"You're so big Tsuki" He said with a blush… his head hanging as he watched her from around his shoulder. He was in pure bliss as she finally pushed all the way in him, her knot already inflating. He groaned as she slowly started humping him… feeling the new pleasure shoot through their bodies. Her juices continued flowing helping her slide in with ease, in and out with no pain. He smiled with the pleasure as his dual cocks were making a puddle of pre-cum below him. Her herm-cock started throbbing as her knot was fully inflated. She started grinding against him at the end of every thrust as his body twisted as he came with a loud moan. _I wasn't even touched_, he thought as his cum painted the green grass white before his felt the knot push into his ass. With a lustful growl, Tsuki pumped all her seed into him. They went to the ground panting, her cock twitching with every spurt into his ass as she continued filling him.

"I hate it when… you cum hard enough… to go weak in the knees" Tsuki said rolling on her side, pulling Tenshi with her as they were still in the afterglow and still tied by her knot.

"But it feels great when you do" Tenshi smiled as he started pulling himself off the knot… pleasure making his dual cocks hard again… He pulled off her knot and groaned as cum started leaking out of his whole, "It's my turn"

"Please be a little gentle" Tsuki said as she rolled onto her stomach, "I've only did this once"

Tenshi smiled and gently lined both up with each hole. He used his paw and scooped up copious amounts of her own juices and spread it over her rosebud. He gently pushed both into her with a groan. She moaned loudly… the pleasure was greater than she had never known. Her cock sprung back to life, her hips already pushing back against him. He started humping into her with his mouth gapping open. Tsuki felt him within her and felt her cock start spurting pre-cum onto the ground.

"Oh yes" Tsuki said looking back at him, "Faster"

He started humping faster at her and frowned as he felt his orgasm rising already, "I won't be able to last very long"

She didn't hear him… She was wrapped up in the pleasure… her own orgasm already rising as well. He started thrusting hard and fast… he couldn't control his body anymore, he had to reach his release and he knew it would bring her pleasure. He growled as he drove his inflated knots into each of her holes… his cum spewing into her holes. She groaned as her pussy clamped closed around his dick, her juices stopped by his knot while her own cock started painting the ground and her stomach with her seed.

"Ah!" She screamed as she had her largest orgasm. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

Tenshi fell against her back and into her soft mane. He smiled as exhaustion also took over his body… they slept peacefully together with exhausted smiles. The sun casting a warm glow on their bodies. 

**Well there you have it… this story was based off of our private rping. Once again, please if you want a fic, just pm me your details.**


	3. Melting the Ice

**This is a Story requested by ****The Silver Magician of Chaos****. This one's for you dear… I hope it's to your liking.**

**Melting the Ice**

The firewood was almost gone and she was getting cold. The storm had hit so suddenly and so hard that she was surprised that she could see the cave through the blinding walls of snow surrounding her. She didn't understand why it had to be her when the day had started out beautiful as ever, no chance of snow… at least that's what the weather channel said.

_Earlier that day…_

"So far there's no chance of a snow storm hitting the beautiful city of Snowpoint today" The weather man said looking into the camera that sent it to the TV she was watching, "It's a perfect day for trainers to get out and battle or go catch some local…"

"All I needed to here was _Perfect Day_" She said as she turned off the TV and started pulling on her snow boots. There was a knock on her door as she pulled on the zippers of each boot, "Who is it?"

"It's Nurse Joy" The happy tone drifted through the door, "Are you Iris Rose?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Your Pokémon are fully healed and ready to go"

"Okay just let me finish getting dressed" Iris smiled.

"Okay" She could hear Nurse Joy walking away.

Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with the shine of determination as she grabbed her brush to start brushing her long brown hair. She had grown it long enough to give it a natural Irish Wave. She had to smile every time she looked in the mirror and saw the suddle, graceful waves with her own eyes.

"Well let's see… Snow dress… earmuffs… boots… good" She looked down along her White Snow dress, which is basically a long, thick coat, "We're ready for the day"

**XXX**

After taking her Pokémon from Nurse Joy she decided to climb Mt. Coronet. She had only put on her black shorts and white shirt under her snow dress because it wasn't snowing. The Mountain was beautiful covered in snow, the city ever so small because of how high up on the mountain she was.

"Well I guess it's time to start looking for Pokémon" She smiled as she pulled the Pokéball from her pocket and enlarging it so it was at the ready for throwing at any moment.

She searched for what seemed like days when it was only hours and found that she was on the other side of the mountain now.

"Crap" She said as she started backtracking. She didn't notice the clouds building over her, then like her Loppuny did when she was let out of her Pokéball, The snow was on her in the matter of seconds.

_Present time…_

"When will this damn storm end" She shivered as she added another piece of wood to the fire. She didn't know who to thank but she had found the would chopped and close to the cave, "Ah… it's too cold" She pulled the Pokéball out and enlarged it before holding it out, "Blaziken"

The large fire bird appeared before her and looked at her. No words needed to be said when he saw her body shake from the cold. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap before wrapping her in a tight hug. She could feel the heat warming her body but it still wasn't enough… she was still cold and still shivering in his arms. His arms tightened around her as he started rubbing her back. He was having trouble holding her though. Her smell was intoxicating and her body was positioned just right that the junction of her thighs was pressed up against his. Every movement caused his member to erect more and more… until a fully engorged phallus was pressing against her shorts protected virgin hole… the snow dress billowing around her and slightly lifted so she could sit in his lap. She could feel something pressing against her cunnie and every time she moved against it a jolt of warm pleasure went through her body. He could feel her body move against him with his member caught between them, ragged breath ruffling his feathers as she breathed with pleasure. It suddenly hit him, he could feel something wet… her juices were soaking through her shorts and panties. He couldn't think on it much more as she went limp in his arms before going into a fury of shakes as her back arched, her loud moan echoing in the cave. He was extremely aroused now but there was a conflict in his head. _I can't do it… she's my best friend, and my trainer_, he thought as he held a blissful Iris in his arms, _and I'm a fire type, it might be too hot for her_. She was panting as she came down from her sexual high only to feel the cold air on her skin again as it penetrated her clothes while she bathed in the afterglow of her orgasm. Blaziken was still stuck in his inner battle as she pulled away and moved her snow dress to see what she was rubbing against. She didn't know what she was looking at being a 16-year-old virgin. She had played with herself a time or two but she was still naïve in everything else between intercourse and pregnancy. She reached down and gripped the Blaziken's decent 6 ½ inch member and cooed softly.

"It's warm" She said as another cold chill made her shiver.

_Wait… warm, _his mind went into a different thought process, _it could wamr her up… it'll be okay if I do it for her and not myself… right? _He didn't wait for his mind to make a decision as he moved closer to the fire and placed another log on it. Once the fire built he laid her on her back and carefully, so as not to rip her clothes with his talons, removed her clothes, keeping her snow dress under her to provide protection against the cold ground.

"What are you doing Blaziken?" She asked with a hint of fear as he removed her soaking panties and laid them close to the fire so they would dry.

"I'm doing this for you" He said although she couldn't understand him. He grabbed his member as he spread her legs with his other hand and moved between them, "Don't worry I'll be as gentle as I can"

She tried to squirm away but she couldn't… she wanted to see what he was about to do. He gently placed his cock at the entrance to her hole and slowly pushed in. It was strange how he was gentle even though she had seen him be utterly brutal when he attacked in a battle. She moaned as she felt his member stretch her unused cunnie… it was unlike any pleasure she had never known. He continued feeding himself slowly into her until he felt his member press against her hymen.

"I'm sorry Iris" He said before pushing his full length in her, breaking her hymen with one final thrust. She cried out in pain as he hugged her to him… bearing the same amount of pain for hurting her. He started moving as her cries slowly died out, "Don't worry I'll make it feel better"

She writhed as he thrust into her… her inner walls adjusting to accommodate his girth. Rivets of blood trickled from Blaziken's member as he thrust into her… it was her blood but it was a small amount. She was starting to feel pleasure instead of pain. His cock was hot… it warmed her body… it spread through her from her cunnie and carried to her toes and head. There's was a tingling in her stomach as she felt something rising. It was different then when she was by herself. His hot cock sliding in and out of her was something that she was automatically addicted to. She could feel it throb within her… it was molded to her walls so perfectly that she couldn't help but think she loved her Blaziken and his tool, yet she knew that this was wrong… or was it… the thought jumbled so much in her head didn't know anything except what she was having done to her body. He smiled as he heard her moaning, his own pleasure coming up now that he knew she was feeling pleasure.

"Harder Blaziken" She said with an open mouth. He complied as he molded his body too hers and started thrusting faster into her, his cock throbbing harder as it started spurting pre-cum into her. She moaned loudly as she shook with a mini-orgasm, "Yes!*

She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers… her naked breasts pressed against him… she looked so cute, laying there naked under him, the look of pleasure edging her face, the black earmuffs still on her head… it gave her that edge of cuteness and it made him wild for her. Her nipples were hard against his chest, burning paths through his feathers as he continued thrusting soft but hard enough as she had commanded of him. He was so close but he had to take her there with or before him… it had to go that way. Even if they both thought it was wrong or right it was to be that way… it was that way for humans and most Pokémon with a loving heart for their trainers, even if most trainers didn't do the sinful act they were committing. The flood gates opened upstream within him and he started pounding into her faster with a grunt edging his voice weather she understood him or not she knew something was coming from his end as well. She could feel another orgasm rising in her as well as she started moving with him, their bodies moving in sync with each other. They were so close... they only needed just a little bit more… just a bit more.

"IRIS!" Blaziken shouted as loud as he could as he came inside her, pumping his seed within her as his thrusts became erratic.

"BLAZIKEN!" Iria was soon to fallow as her arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly against her as new warmth flowed through her body as she came with him, her juices squirting out of her and wetting the snow dress below them.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm drained her of her energy and she fell unconscious but warm and sweaty below him. He was panting as he lifted his head to look at her again, he smiled seeing that she was peacefully asleep below him, he rest on top of her… keeping her warm with his own body as his member remained within her. He also fell asleep his head on her soft breasts as he lay there, snoring quietly…

**XXX**

Iris opened her eyes as she felt the weight on her… she sighed in contempt as she realized that what had happened was not a dream… it was as real as her knew found love for him. She stirred and he woke as well, getting off of her and letting her sit up. Her eyes widened as she looked out the cave, it had stopped snowing… but she didn't want to leave… she wanted to stay hidden for a little while longer…

**Well there it is Lovey… I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**XOXO,**

_**Feral Angel…**_


	4. Under The Waterfall

**Okay this was requested by Latios1… this is for you and thanks for believing my talents enough to make a request ^.^ Anyway… Enjoy…**

**Under the Waterfall**

Brendan looked around with a smile. It was a beautiful day to be a trainer in the middle their journey to the next city and more importantly, the next gym for another badge. Our trainer now though, he was facing a dilemma… he could smell himself and there was no water around for a quick bath. His white hair had a tinge of light brown from the dust and his black and red jacket looked faded from the dirt on it.

"Maybe you can help me" He said pulling the Pokéball from his belt and enlarging it before throwing it into the air, "I need your help Vaporeon"

The female water fox appeared from the beam of red light and looked at him with a smile. She liked this boy, he was nice.

"Vaporeon, I need help finding some water so I can take a bath" He said taking a knee to pet her blue scaled body, "Can you help me out a little bit?"

She nodded energetically before closing her eyes and sniffing the air. She could smell water not too far away. She ran into the trees with a smile as she looked over her shoulder to find Brendan fast behind her… jumping over bushes and ducking under low hanging branches. She continued running until she cleared the trees, stopping before running straight into the water. He smiled as he walked into the clearing and saw the waterfall dropping off the high cliff. A small pool stretching out far before moving into a stream that continued away from them… droplets of water and mist falling off the side of the waterfall.

"Yes… finally a bath" He said as he started removing his pack and clothes. Before diving naked into the water he grabbed a small bar of soap from his bag and started wading into the water, "Sort of cold"

Vaporeon watched from under the water as he started lathering his body with the soap after dipping into the water and coming up with a sputter. Something was catching her attention though. She started swimming closer… she was interested in what looked like a large skin tag between his legs. _Is this his penis… it's_, she moved a little bit closer and tilted her head to the side, _It's so small_. She swam back a little as his soap filled hand dived into the water and began lathering his manhood with the sudsy soap. She watched in amazement as it started growing before her eyes. She was fascinated as it was rock hard at six inches… She could feel a sudden tingle in her slit as she got close again, close enough to touch it with her nose, but she had the urge to do more. She couldn't though… Brendan had noticed her and pushed her away while covering himself. She surfaced to hear him yelling.

"Vaporeon, don't you dare do that again!" He said sternly, "It's wrong, you look at other Pokémon that way, not humans"

She sighed, looking away from him. _Of course he rejects me, _she thought as she dived back into the water, _but he looked the perfect size… I just want to try… I haven't had one that looks like that in me before. _She swam under the waterfall and curled up on top of a rock. Brendan got out of the water and lay naked on the grass to let the sun dry him, his white hair flat against his head as it was still wet. He noticed that it was almost sunset, _Guess this is good a place as any to camp for the night_. Still naked he got to his feet and began setting camp for the night, his thoughts still on why Vaporeon was so close to his genitals while he was bathing, _she should know better… at least I thought she knew human/Pokémon relationships were unnatural_.

**XXX**

Brendan sat naked on his sleeping bag while his clothes dried on a nearby tree branch since he had decided to wash them after making dinner for him and his Pokémon. Vaporeon came out of the lake to eat but didn't look at him once and quickly slipped into the water before it came time to be returned into a Pokéball. _Why is she avoiding me? _Brendan asked himself. He got to his feet and walked to the water's edge.

"Vaporeon!?" He shouted, "I know you can hear me, come on out!"

He got no reply as he looked around the water surface. He was able to see thanks to the moonlight… the moon was glinting on her wet scales as she sat on a rock under the mist falling edge of the waterfall.

"Fine, I guess I'll come to you" He dived into the water and swam to her. It was weird how she didn't notice him until he was wrapping his arms around her and holding her against his naked body. She was surprised and struggled a little bit as he held tighter… until she gave up and relaxed against him, actually enjoying the feel of her wet scales against his soft, wet skin.

"Why are you acting like this Vaporeon?" He asked softly… but she didn't answer him, "I'm sorry if I'm over reacting to your actions…. Are you curious?"

Slowly she nodded… blushing as she felt a sudden surge of embarrassment. She was curious, not because she was a virgin… she wasn't, It was because she had never seen a cock the shape of a human's. She wanted to know what it felt like inside… just the thought made hert cunnie surge as if she was in heat.

"I'm sorry… but… it's not natural for us to… you know" He said looking at her as she looked up at him. Even though the mist that came off the waterfall and landed on them, he could see that she was sort of crying, "Why are you crying Vaporeon?"

_As if you don't know_, she thought as she started rubbing her bottom against his limp manhood. She could feel it react and harden against her aching slit, _oh please, change your mind_. She knew he wouldn't though… she had been with him long enough to at least know that once his mind was made up it was made up.

"I'm sorry Vaporeon" He said as he stopped her from moving against him, "I just can't do it… I'm sorry"

She slipped out of his hold and prepared to dive into the water. _I knew it… you're just a candy-ass_, She thought as she posed to jump from the rock.

"Wait" Brendan said with a bit of hesitation. She looked at him with a cold stare, "I can't do that with you… but I can let you explore a little… if… if you want to"

She felt a little bit better, _maybe I was underestimating you, _she thought as she moved in front of him and looked at his stiff cock, _I wonder if I can make you want it_. She hunched down and sniffed at it, even in the mist she could smell his natural scent. It was intoxicating… she had never smelt anything like it. She hesitantly nuzzled it and felt it jump when contact was made. _He doesn't have a sheath_, she smiled looking at it, _and his balls are as bare as the rest of his body_. She moved her paw to it and gently rubbed it with a large smile… it was warm, _I wonder what it tastes like_? She moved her head forward again and licked his length, from his balls to his piss slit. He shivered full body as a groan escaped his throat. She smiled devilishly as she took his whole length in her mouth, her lips going straight down to the base. She giggled quietly to herself, _no male can resist me, whether they're human or not, when I suck on them_. She started bobbing her head on him, wanting to see if there was a difference between human sperm and Pokémon sperm. He couldn't think straight as she gave him the best… and his first blow job ever. Thoughts were battling each other in his mind, _how can something feel so good but be so wrong. No, it's wrong because we're humans and they're Pokémon. No… they're just like us, they have feelings and think just like we do_. His thoughts by the sudden jolts of pleasure shooting to the tip of his cock… he couldn't hold it back as he started rocking and grunting as his cock throbbed and twitched with each spurt of cum into her mouth, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. She marveled at the taste of his cum, she liked the tangy, salty taste… She swallowed each sweet drop, pulling off his cock she turned and presented herself to him, her fin-tipped tale laid back against her back and her tight, hot, sticky, and wet cunnie twitching and leaking juices as she looked back at him… hoping he would get the idea and follow through with it. He watched her cunnie with curiosity as his cock jumped back to life, craving more pleasure. He was amazed though as he watched juices drip from her slit. He smiled to himself, _why not… I've already crossed the line. _HE remembered back when he first learned about sex… he was supposed to stick his hard phallus in her tight hole. He got to his knees and moved behind her, taking his cock in hand and aiming the tip to her entrance.

"Are you ready Vaporeon?" He asked, already knowing the answer but still being a gentleman.

_Are you_, she thought as she pushed back against him, taking him within her,_ this feels good_. She knew she wouldn't last long though as she had been aching nonstop since Brendan's bath. Brendan began pulling out and thrusting back in, hearing her lust filled moans driving him harder and deeper into her rapidly leaking hole. He couldn't stop himself as he got faster and faster. Vaporeon didn't mind, it was a rough pounding, but it was the best raw fucking she could ever ask for. The flames in her hotbox were building higher as she started leaking more and more onto his hard cock. Her moans were getting louder as was his grunts as he began throbbing and twitching inside her.

"Vapoeron" He said wrapping his arms around her and hauling her up against his chest as he continued to thrust hard into her hole.

She couldn't hold out any longer as well… she came, her juices spraying out around his cock as her inner walls squeezed him. He lost himself in the sensation, thrusting erratically, shooting his seed deep into her… filling her womb everytime he impaled her with a load smack of wet skin against wet scales. The sensations of her womb being filled, the way it felt when he stabbed into her hard and fast, and the knowledge of her being filled with human cum sent her spiraling into a second then third powerful climax. When her body stopped shaking and convulsing he laid on his back, Vaporeon's head resting on his chest, his cock still hilted in her sensitive cunnie as it leaked the remnants of his cum into her.

"I'm sorry Vaporeon" He said as he rubbed her belly, "If I'd of known it felt that good… I wouldn't have stopped you the first time"

She didn't hear him… she was satisfied and asleep, lying on his warm body. The only reply he got was a soft snore coming from her. He to smiled and held her to him as he, too, fell asleep with her in the mist of the waterfall.

**Well there you go Latios1… clean your keyboard afterwards okay… JK ^.^ Now to address the rest of you. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I had some stuff happen then when I was able to get back on my computer totally crashed on me. But everythings good now so I'll be updating my stories as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.**

**Peace Out,**

_**Feral666Angel**_


	5. To all my readers

**Hello everyone it's PD666, but as you see it my name is Feral666Angel. I'm taking requests once again... couldn't finish my story in time for the contest but I'll be open for any requests once again ^.^**


	6. Purrfect

**Hiya Peeps, Demon back with yet another request by Latios1… Thanks for liking the last one… sorry if you don't like this one as much… I've been having some trouble irl and its effecting me in my fics, music, and art… anyway… Enjoy ^.^**

**Purr~fect**

The forest on this mountain was beautiful. Pine needles covering the grass, trees everywhere, flowers and bunches of berries here and there, and each breath tasted and smelled of mint from the Evergreens. His white hair glistened in the light as he walked through the trees, a wide smile on his face. He was in this particular forest because there were reports of Mew sightings in the exact area he was in. He didn't want to catch the floating, pink feline, although it would be cool to have a legendary on his team, he just wanted to see her. He was so excited that the slightest noise had him running, thinking it was Mew. Vaporeon didn't even want to walk with him because she couldn't keep up with him.

"Ouch" He suddenly shouted as he tripped and stumped his toes on a tree root growing out of the ground, "That hurt"

He decided to take a small break and sat down… looking at his aching foot while leaning back against the tree whose root he had just stumped his toe on. He looked around slowly as he took a deep breath of the minty air. His name was Brendan, a young trainer from Littleroot. He was your average trainer… on appearance anyway, he had a secret. It was a secret he kept from everyone as well. He looked up at the sky and smiled as he realized he only had enough time to set up camp before light was no longer present. He pulled off his pack and started getting his gear out. Within Minutes he had his sleeping bag ready, a fire pit dug with a burning fire in it, and food for his Pokémon ready. He released them all and told them which bowl for each of them to eat out of, Vaporeon finishing fast and jumping into his lap to nuzzle against his chest. He smiled and gently ran his hand over her scaled body. He felt the long journey to and through the forest baring down on him. He smiled as he leaned against the tree once again… closing his eyes and humming peacefully. He was ready for bed. He decided once all his Pokémon were done eating he'd return them all and get some rest… he wasn't done searching for Mew, not by a long shot.

Later That Night…

Brendan was lying in his sleeping bag… Brendan was laying in bed… peacefully asleep… his dreams running wild. A small pink feline floating above him, watching him curiously… her head tilted cutely to the side. _He's so cute_, she thought as he took a deep, shallow sounding breath. She lowered down until her eyes were only an inch away from his. He looked so calm and peaceful. She reached down and poked his chest. _Oh my Arceus…. He's so strong, _she giggled as she ran her finger across his chest and down his arm, _and his arms can rival a Machop_.

She smiled and giggled again. She would have thought Machoke or Machamp but his arms weren't big enough… and he only had two. He was a bit young for his strength but he was a trainer, that explained his strength. _I wonder what other surprises his body holds_, She gently rested all her weight on top of him. His heartbeat was calm, and his breathing was soft without snoring. She breathed in his scent… the musk from his sweat entering her nose. His skin was soft, so was his hair… and he had an angelic face when he was asleep.

"OH MY FRAZ!" She yelled as she suddenly shot up into the air.

Brendan shot up at the yell… a loud and long "MEW!" entering his ears. He was stuck looking at her, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He smiled as he realized who he was looking at. Mew was looking back at him with obvious curiosity held within her cute face. He smiled even wider when she suddenly hugged him, her head nuzzling up under his chin.

"I can't believe it" He smiled as he almost fell back onto his sleeping bag again, "I finally get to meet Mew"

"You're so cute" Mew said through telepathy, "And handsome as well"

"Thank you" Brendan said… almost tripping over his own words. He was sort of nervous and excited at the same time. He didn't really know what he could and couldn't do at the moment… all he could think about was hugging her back but also falling asleep holding her like a stuffed Teddiursa Plush… like the one he had when he was a little kid. It was just that awesome to see her for the first time. He hugged her back with a large smile, "You're so cute… and fluffy"

"Thank you" She giggled as she shifted deeper into the hug. Something was happening to her though… the smell of his sweat and his natural male musk was affecting her in ways she didn't want them to… not with a human around anyway, "Why are you all the way out here?"

"I came to see you… I wanted to see such an awesome legendary with my own eyes" He said as he laid down on his back… he felt some sort of wetness soaking through the black shirt he often wore under his jacket. He thought it was just some of her sweat mixing with his and soaking on his shirt, "I just wanted to see what you looked like in your natural elements"

_Damn… he smells so good right now_, she thought as she looked up into his eyes with a smile, "Well I'm glad you like me so much"

"Are you okay Mew?" He asked as he let her go, "You feel like you're running a fever"

"I'm fine" She smiled… trying to play it off, "You're just so warm"

He smiled as she nuzzled into his chest. He was happy to have her cuddling with him. He could smell sort of a melted sugar smell though… it was pleasurable so he didn't complain… but he wanted to know where it was coming from. It was having a strange affect on him as well… for some reason it was arousing him. He tried to ignore it so he wouldn't do anything rash to Mew. He smiled and ran his hand across her back. She shivered slightly at the contact… her whole was starting to get sensitive to any touch… her cunnie was starting to redden and leak even more juices as she thought more and more about mating with him… it was starting to hurt her. She needed to get some release from this sudden rush of arousal.

"Excuse me… what's your name?" She asked… trying to make the most of a casual meeting… well cuddling with someone wasn't exactly casual… but she felt she knew him from somewhere..

"My name's Brendan" He said with a smile… he was feeling very happy having Mew laying on his chest… she was making him sweat with the heat coursing through her body but it was okay.

"Do you want to see something that's totally awesome?" She said looking into his eyes as she came up off his chest and floated above him… her tail keeping her juices from dripping.

"Sure" He smiled as he got up. He followed after her as she started floating away, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" She giggled while looking back at him. She started going a little bit faster making him walk even faster behind her… he could see the damp fur on her tail as it was tucked between her legs. _Wait… that can't be what was… it couldn't_, he looked down at his shirt… his shirt was wet… and it held that pleasant sent from earlier, "What's wrong.?"

"Oh… it's nothing" He gave her a mock smile as he continued after her.

She had no longer been in the forest… this was a rocky terrain as she led him up to a pile of rocks with some sort of a room on the inside. She giggled as she looked back at him and disappeared through entrance into the pile of rocks. He followed after her with a smile caressing his lips. He found her dancing around in the room… floating in the air as she spun around.

"Seeing such natural wonderment makes my heart explode" She giggled as she stopped in front of him and nuzzled against his chest.

"It is amazing" He said as he looked around… his eyes sparkling in what little light was shining into the room. He looked at her again as she grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the room, "What are you doing?"

"There's something in here that I want to show you" She said as she pulled him to the ground gently… sitting him on the ground as she sat in front of him. She spread her legs and smiled at him as he looked down to see her tale covering the most intimate parts of her body… juices leaking out and dripping off her fur. She blushed as he took in a shallow and nervous breath. She moved her tale away and looked away as her cheeks turned an even darker red as he shivered with a shock of arousal running down his back. He slowly got to his hands and knees before her… looking down into her eyes. She nodded as he laid down on his stomach with a smile, the sweet scent entering his nostrils again as he breathed her in. She shivered as his hot breath drifted across her sensitive cunnie… making more juice leak as he got ever closer to her. He looked up at her as his tongue experimentally darted out and trailed up her slit, licking away the sweet tasting juice. She sighed as pleasure went through her… her paws landing on the back of his head, keeping herself up and sitting as his tongue started working her over. His tongue slid between her folds and tickled her clit when he passed over it. When he hit the bottom of her slit, his tongue dove as deep as it could inside of her. The more she moaned the better he went at a certain spot… it meant those were the most sensitive on her body. Soon he was focusing on driving his tongue as deep as he could inside of her… juices wetting his face as he pressed in to get as much of his tongue as he could inside her. He smiled as her paws tangled his hair up in a mess.

"More… Brendan…" She blurted out between gasps and moans. He smiled as he started swirling his tongue inside her, "Yes!"

He was a little curious now as to how she would react to other things that he had explored with Vaporeon. He wanted to see what she would do if he started licking and diving into her other hole. He decided to take that risk as he withdrew his tongue from her. Mew felt disappointed at the lack of attention… but it was soon replaced with shock and a new type of pleasure… a strange pleasure that caused her to shiver as he did so. His tongue circled her rosebud… thoroughly coating it with his saliva as she shivered and groaned. Her back arched as he suddenly shoved his tongue into her ass, not wasting anytime in swirling and wiggling it around. The feeling was so intense that she couldn't help herself as her body started convulsing… juices spraying all over him… her sphincter squeezing and releasing his tongue as he continued to pleasure her. She started pushing against his head as he pulled his tongue out. She felt him move with her pushes and went to taking off his clothes. First his shirt came off and she gasped at his excellently toned muscles. His pants and boxers were next… the muscles of his body making her look at him with wonder. She pulled his Underwear away and looked at his hard six inch member… it was about right for a young trainer. She watched it twitch as she got close enough to make her hot breath glide over it… sending shivers up and down his suddenly wrapped his arms around her with a smile on his face as she was pressed against him while he got to his knees. She felt the head of his member press against the entrance to her cunnie, his finger rubbing at her still wet rosebud. She mewled in pleasure as he slowly pushed into her… his finger also pushing into her… down to the knuckle… he knew her other hole was too small to fit his cock in… but he was excited to see just how much she would cum if he done this to her. He looked down at her and saw her eyes closed… her body shivering wildly as he pushed inch after inch into her. He suddenly pushed the rest into her and watched her eyes shoot open as she moaned loudly… her voice echoing in the room. He started pulling out and thrusting back in when he got halfway… his finger doing the same in exact time with his thrusting… her moaning growing loud at the intense pleasure. He bent at his lower back and planted a soft, heated kiss on her lips… his tongue pressing into her mouth… accidently cutting his tongue on one of her sharp teeth. She didn't mind the taste of his blood… the bond they were sharing at this moment was making her happiness jump through the roof. He pulled away from her… a string of red saliva connecting their lips to each other… his tongue still bleeding. She started licking at his chest as his thrusts gained strength and speed… another finger adding to the one in her ass… the two scissoring as he lost himself in the lust.

"Brennnndan… I'm so close" She moaned as he started thrusting harder into her… his full length pushing into her… the tip of his cock pressing into her womb causing her more pleasure, "Aaaahhh"

Brendan was feeling close to… his balls drawing up as the floodgates opened. He started fingering her ass again as he leaned forward to thrust harder and faster. He looked down at her as he felt his member start twitching and convulsing. He couldn't hold out any longer as his thrusts became erratic… his cum shooting into her womb in long, thick ropes. The feeling of being filled sending her over the edge… her inner walls squeezing him… milking him of all he was worth. He fell to his side as Mew continued to convulse and moan in her throws of passion… her climax seeming never ending. When she finally settled… he looked down at her as she nuzzled against him. He cradled her as he got to his feet and picked u[p his clothes… carrying her to camp, still impaled on his cock.

Later the next day…

Brendan was looking around the town as he had just made it back from the forest… the session with Mew still fresh in his mind. He had mated with her again in the morning before they parted…

Mew was floating around… she had teleported back to her home. She wanted to be with Brendan though… her stomach was telling her that her new baby's daddy needed to be around. She had enjoyed the night… and she didn't know she had been so passionate that she had used that one move she could never use with a human… but it had happened. She was happy to be carrying his baby… though she wanted him to be there when their child was born.

**Well… there you go… that's my story ^.^ Hope you remember to clean your keyboards afterwards… anyway later.**

**Peace,**

**Demon**


	7. Passion Burns

**This is a request from Dark Arcanine 33… sorry… so many requests at one time I should just tell you guys not to send me another request until I post another story… but I won't do that…. I love how many people believe in my talents enough to drop me a request… and I just want to say thanks to all of you ^.^**

**Passion Burns**

She looked around as she walked through the grass of the field. It was difficult trying to find someone who just snuck up on her for the fun of it. He was the only one that could touch her tails without being cursed… then again… that might have been what caused everything. He couldn't stop himself when he saw her… he was forever cursed with love and lust for her.

"Oh… come on" She heard a growl of sorts, "She was supposed to be here an hour ago"

She smiled as she recognized the voice. This was her chance to get some payback. She lowered close to the ground as she came up behind her lover in a stalking fashion. He was sitting on his haunches… his erection shown to the world as he awaited sexual bliss. She smiled as she silently jumped and tackled him to the ground. He gasped in surprise… not even able to kiss back when she pressed her lips to his. It was strange to see her surprising him for a change. He finally realized who was on top of him and kissed her back… his tongue slipping into her mouth, his erect member leaking pre-cum onto her belly as it rubbed against her soft fur. He groaned every time she moved, his cock twitching as it slid across her fur.

"Mmm…" She pulled her lips from his, "Seems you have a gift for me Cano"

"Yes" He smiled as he humped it against her once, "And I've been eager to give it to you Vixen"

She smiled as she started kissing and licking at his body, trailing down across his fur… a trail of pre-cum being drawn on her fur. She inhaled his scent as she got closer and closer to his arousal. Finally reaching it, she started licking at it, her rough tongue dragging over the sensitive flesh making Cano arch his back… trying to push his cock into her mouth. She smiled as she swirled her tongue around the tapered end. Cano groaned as his body stiffened. She always knew exactly what to do… even when they were only friends, she knew every sensitive part of his body. She knew the most sensitive parts of his body now that they were lovers. Vixen looked at him as her lips started sliding down his member ever so slowly. His eyes were closed as his tongue hung out of the corner of his mouth. She giggled slightly as she closed her eyes to focus on her own work. Her tongue wrapped around the shaft as she started bobbing her head… driven by his groans and moans of pleasure. She couldn't wait much longer though… her wet, dripping, hotbox was starting to itch so bad that she was winking like a Rapidash in heat. She moved a tale between her legs while sitting on her haunches… it helped a little bit as she started rubbing against the fur of her tale. Cano wanted to stop her… he was close to his climax and he didn't want to let it all go in her mouth. He had been thinking for a long time and decided it was time to step up to the next level… He wanted to have kids with her. He smiled as he gently placed his paws on her head and pushed her away. She went with ease although her eyes held disappointment.

"Vixen… Can I… Can I tie with you this time?" He gave her his serious look. His eyes holding love, desire, and trust… she could almost see exactly what he desired most, "Please?"

"Yes" She stepped forward and nuzzled him… murring as their soft fur tangled together, "I would love you even more for it"

He smiled at Vixen's enthusiasm… He'd love her more than ever when they had a family together. He wanted at least a boy and a girl… boy Vulpix and girl Arcanine. He motioned for her to turn around so he could mount her… his excitement growing to an outrageous level. He wrapped his forelegs around her as he pressed his chest against her back… he knew her body all to well as he thrust forward a single time and entered her, stopping just before his knot entered. Vixen screamed so the world would know of her pleasure, her inner walls squeezing him, not wanting him to ever move. Cano started pulling out until only the tip remained. Slowly pushing back at him when he thrust forward with her moans like music in his ears. He smiled as he inched forward and started nipping lightly at her ears. Her ears were almost as sensitive as the hole he was so eagerly violating. He almost howled into her ear when she made her walls squeeze him tight, a pleasurable, pain tight. His knot was fully engorged to the max now as his member started twitching as pre-cum started spurting deep into her.

"Cano… I'm almost there" Vixen moaned out as she watched him from over her shoulder.

"Me too…" He grunted as he started thrusting faster, his knot kissing at her entrance, "Vixen"

Her tails wrapped around him as he started grinding his knot against her at the end of every thrust… preparing her for when he tied. She groaned, pushing back against his every thrust, her cunnie leaking more and more juices as warmth started spreading through her body. He groaned as he moved to grind against her again… his knot suddenly slipping into her. She screamed in pleasure as her cunnie clamped shut behind and around his knot. He started thrusting as much as he could, his cum shooting deep into her body… her own juices trying to shoot out but combining with his as it was trapped within by his knot. She collapsed as her legs went weak from the throws of passion. He smiled as he laid down half on her… nuzzling into her neck as they began waiting for his knot to deflate.

"I want to be your mate Vixen" He said softly as he licked her cheek, "I want to have kids and spend the rest of my life with you"

"I love you Cano" she said as her eyes closed… enjoying the contact between them, letting sleep slowly take control of her…

The Next Morning…

She woke up to the soft blanket of warmth given by the suns morning rays. She smiled and looked over her shoulder only to smile lovingly as she saw her mate still sleeping, cuddled close to her. She could feel her still slightly aroused slit… dried and itchy from their combined juices caused by the night they had shared. She smiled as she slowly scooted away from him and got to her feet. She turned and started nudging him to wake Cano up. His eyes fluttering as he groaned slightly from having to wake up.

"oh… good morning Vixen" He smiled, forgiving her now that he realized it was her that woke him up, "How did you sleep, Love?"

"Good" She smiled hunching down and nosing his cheek, "Come on, there's a stream nearby and we need a bath… and we'll help each other out"

He chuckled as he thought about everything she could mean… his arousal soon rising again. He followed her… little did he know is this was the beginning of a new life… a much happier life.

**Well there you go… I know it's short but I haven't had a lot of time to work on my fics ^.^ but I'm slowly trying to get back in the groove. It will be a couple more days before I post another one because I have to start updating a few of my own personal stories but please keep looking and checking to see if your request has popped up. Anbd if this is your first time reading... Hope you enjoyed my work.**


	8. The Good Life

**This is something I was working on for a long time… thought I'd give you guys a small present for being so cool with the requests… sorry it's taking so long to put them out… I'm also working on other things that have not a single damn thing to do with my computer. ^.^ Oh… and you'll get a well detailed description of me because I put myself in this story… it's just not in 1****st**** Person ^.^ Spoiler Alert! Sorry if you don't like all the flash backs. And an Apology in return if you see any mistakes or grammar that works but would look better if worded differently.**

**The Good Life**

He lay awake in the few hours that were left of the hard day of travel. He smiled as he looked up into the bright pink and orange sky… watching his thoughts and worries fade away. He felt a strong yet soft paw press against his shoulder, making him roll onto his back… both arms soon being grabbed. He smiled as two warm bodies pressed to his sides, then a black form loomed over him before a fox laid down on him and nuzzled into his chest… their first time meeting flashing before his eyes…

**~~Flashback~~**

"God damn it" he almost yelled as he started hopping on one foot, grabbing the other foot in both hands as he looked at the Zoroark standing next to him, "Why would you do that, Lexi?"

She gave him her trade mark grin as he stopped hopping around, leaning against the tree as he rubbed at his foot through his boot. He didn't need a broken foot now that they were too far away from home. He didn't want to be stranded in the middle of nowhere using up food that they might need further down the road. Lexi started to feel bad about what she did as he started sliding down the tree until he sat on the ground… his left foot held on top of his right leg. She nuzzled his shoulder as he began pulling off his boot to inspect his foot. He knew that she was sorry after realizing that he could have done something worse than trip… instead he could have broke his entire foot without even hitting the ground. He felt his foot, looking for any soreness or rapidly swelling areas. After his inspection was done, he sighed in relief… his toes were a little swollen and his foot hurt but nothing was broke, he was okay. She saw that he was okay and nuzzled against his chest in apology.

"Aww… I can't stay made at you" He said as he started scratching behind each ear with both hands. She whimpered and pressed harder against him. His head suddenly cocked to the side as his eyes closed, Lexi… you hear that?"

Her head snapped up from his chest as her ears twitched in different directions. He wasn't going to swear to it but it sounded like his sister… and she was calling his name. Lexi moved so he could pull his boot back on and start running behind her as they took off. It was a little unbelievable to see him moving the way he could when he was the size he was. His 6'1 ½" body jumping over fallen tree trunks, twisting and moving forward as he ducked under thick low branches, agility coming into play as he jumped grabbing branches and swinging over bushes so as not to disturb any Pokémon that might be hiding or even living in the bushes, landing solidly and continuing his run, the blue orb in Lexi's mane leading him through the forest. Soon he broke through the trees at Lexi's side to see his sister standing in the middle of a clearing, a large bundle in her arms, a Flygon standing tall and proud next to her. That explained how she had found her way to this far off forest. He had just turned 18 a month ago… four months after they moved from the Unova Region to the Sinnoh Region. She smiled as he walked up.

"What are you doing here Sis?" He asked as her smile got wider, "Did dad change his mind?"

"No… I still have to stay at home, but I'm allowed to catch and trade Pokémon and train them as long as I stay in town" She smiled as she undid the bundle with one hand… slowly moving forward and motioning for him to hold out his arms, "Professor Rowan told me to bring these to you… he said they're better off traveling with a strong yet kind-hearted trainer… though I don't know why he made me bring them to you"

He was soon holding a small female Riolu and a small female Buneary. They looked so cute… but they also looked as though they had only hatched recently, "They're so cute… thanks for bringing them Sis"

"Well… he also figured that you would need more than just one Pokémon with you" She said avoiding his eyes as he gave her a hard look, "I mean, Lexi's strong and she can do a lot of things, but she can't do everything all the time"

I guess you're right" Even Lexi agreed with her though she would try to do everything in her power for him, "So how long are you allowed to stay here?"

"Not very long" She frowned as she lifted her fist to her chest and looked at hjer watch, "As a matter of fact I should head back now so I can make it in time to help Nana make dinner. Bye Jamie"

"Bye" He smiled as he held the two younger Pokémon closer to his chest as she jumped on the Flygon's back and they flew away, "Well Lexi… I guess we should go find a place to set up camp for tonight"

She nodded her agreement before yawning slightly. She watched him as he walked, carrying the two Pokémon in his arms. She then looked over his body… she never got tired of looking over her trainer. Most of his long brown hair covered by a camouflage baseball cap., the bill of the cap pulled down to protect his green/blue eyes from the sun that was dipping behind the mountains to the west. He often wore sleeveless shirts whether it was winter or not so under the bright orange pull-over hoody he wore a gray shirt with the sleeves cut out. He also wore blue Levi's, which he only wore Levi 501s which had a button fly instead of a zipper. His pants legs covered the necks of a 3 yr. old pair of brown, scuffed cowboy boots. The only thing that didn't look right in his cowboy look was his left ear which held a turquoise earring. He looked down at the two cute Pokémon in his arms… he would take excellent care of them.

**~~End Flashback~~**

He let a happy chuckle escape his lips before looking at all his fully evolved Pokémon… only three. Lopunny, Lucario, and Zoroark, all appropriately named, in the same order, Wendy, Crystal, and Lexi… all three of them beautiful. He was soon cuddling back with them as he went through another memory… the day they all began to talk and understand each other like they were all speaking English.

**~~ Flashback~~**

He woke to two shivering bodies cuddled together in his arms… the covering of his Sleeping bag had blown off the three of them. He smiled and reached out to pull it back over them only to feel a big furry body pressed against his back. Lexi must have gotten cold as well to press against his back side as he slept… usually she slept at his feet, just because she liked curling into a ball of fur so her mane would comfort her and keep her warm. He looked around though as he felt something… it wasn't a bad feeling, it actually felt very good despite that it was cold. He could feel a lot of positive energy passing through him and everything that surrounded them. A sudden puppy yawn pulled him out of his thoughts as Crystal sat up… her blue paws rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good Morning Jamie" She said tiredly as she leaned against him, nuzzling against his chest.

"Good Morning Crystal" He rubbed the top of the Riolu's head gently, "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept really good, despite the cold" She said with a groan as he soon started scratching behind her ears.

"That's good" He smiled as he looked up at the sky… his head suddenly snapped back down to look at her, her eyes staring wide as she looked right back at him, "You Can Talk!" He felt his heart start racing before he felt Wendy press against his chest, "Please… don't tell me you can talk to?"

"I can't talk" She gave him a cute smile only to open her eyes as he fell to his side unconscious, "Um… Jamie?" She poked at his side.

**~~End Flashback~~**

He laughed… the three of them looking at him with odd eyes, "Sorry… just… reliving the day you two started talking to me… I can't believe I actually fainted that morning"

They giggled with him while nuzzling against him… he loved all three of them very much. He was their mates, and they were his mates. They couldn't be separated even if they wanted to go their own directions. They wouldn't be able to live without the others… they were like one large family. He smiled as he relaxed in their combined holds, trapping him between them all. It reminded him of the biggest day of their lives… the day everything changed for all of them… even Lexi was affected by what happened that day.

**~~Flashback~~**

Jamie looked at his two newly evolved Pokémon… a proud Lucario and Lopunny standing before him, blushing and giggling at his reaction as the rest of the glow finally dimmed. Before him stood two of the most beautiful Pokémon in his life, the third was Lexi who was back at camp sleeping because she had been injured and voted to stay and watch over everything. He looked over Crystal as she slowly turned for him. Four Tear drops instead of two… her ears longer as her whole body had grown bigger. Her fur was basically the same except for the fur on her torso… it had turned to a yellowish fur. There was still no spike on her chest though… instead of a spike she had a full pair of breasts mostly hidden by her fur… but the swell wasn't. Instead of the little disks of steel on her paws she had steel spikes. She giggled as he gawked at her… his eyes showing lust and his mind clouded with naughty thoughts. He soon snapped back to reality though as he remembered that Wendy had evolved as well. He looked to see her… she seemed to have gone through the same thing only different species… large ears starting in brown then going out to fluffy cream colored fur. Her eye brows the same cream color as well as the fur on her caves. Her chest held breasts the same size as Crystals, hidden by the brown fur that covered most her body… but it didn't hide the swell of her breasts.

"Do you like our new bodies?" Wendy asked looking away from him… even though her blush was well hidden within her fur.

He was speechless… he hadn't seen such beauty since the day he watched Lexi evolve… and she got the same reaction from him as well. But his speechless self caused them a little discomfort and upset them a little, "I knew it… he doesn't like us now that we're not the Pokémon he raised with love… always calling us cute" Crystal broke out in tears.

Wendy was quick to hug her sister and let her cry into her soft fur. He blushed at the realization of what he had done and rushed over to hug the both of them. He felt his heart melting inside his chest as he felt both of them hug him and nuzzle into his chest. He rubbed their backs and smiled as they both looked up at him… they could feel as well as see the enormous amount of love he had for both of them. Wendy tip-toeing and pecking him on the cheek, Crystal doing the same to give a small lick across his other cheek, giggling and blushing as they went back to nuzzling into his chest.

"No… Crystal… I was speechless… you guys look so beautiful… my tongue knotted in my mouth" He said as he hugged them tighter… feelings rising as their free paws started rubbing at his chest… he had been intimate with Lexi a few times when they both hit the right age… but two more… he wondered if Lexi would get jealous or be happy, "I'm sorry for worrying the two of you so much"

"It's okay Jamie" They said in unison as they looked up at him with a devious glare in their eyes, "We know you didn't mean to make us think that way, you were just awe struck"

"I love you both very much" He said as they both gave him smiles that would make Lexi proud. They hugged him tight and pulled him down to the ground… he was surprised but at the same time he wanted this. They started working at his clothes, pulling the shirt up along his torso, gasping at how tones and hard his abs and chest were. Crystal left Wendy to work with the shirt while she attacked his pants, a little frustrated because of his button fly, but she managed to start popping the buttons out of the holes. She smiled as she was soon pulling his pants down his legs, Jamie lifting his hips off the ground to help her… He was now in his black boxers, looking at his two beautiful girls… they had worked so long to evolve and he had been with them for every moment of it… they had grown so close while working together so they would evolve. He smiled and sat up as they were fixing to go for his boxers together. He grabbed their arms and pulled them to him, their lips coming together with his… they moaned into a three way kiss., their paws moving to his chest to rub against his skin. It became heated fast as his hands found their way between their legs making them jump and break the kiss as they moaned. He smiled and started to rub their cunnies with gentle touches. He was happy that they felt the same way about him that he did about them. He was wishing Lexi was with them so she wouldn't be left out but she her wound wasn't completely healed. They started panting as he felt juices run onto his hands and slipped a finger into both of them. They started to slightly rock their hips against his hands as he decided whose breasts to service first. He decided to lean towards Wendy first, his mouth closing on one furry breast, his tongue already working on exposing her nipple by swirling and matting the fur. He could feel his member hardening within its cotton restraint, straining as Crystal opened her eyes to reach out and wrap her hand around his shaft through his boxers. He shivered at the contact as he found Wendy's nipple and started to nibble and suck at it. She groaned as more juices leaked onto his hand. He was almost tempted to groan when Crystal gave a single, slow stroke over his shaft with his boxers. He smiled as he pulled away from Wendy's breast to start working on Crystals… his tongue doing the same as it did with Wendy's. Another hand wrapped itself around his cock as it was at full mast, standing proud at 8 inches. Wendy's paw gripped tightly as he worked them both over with a smile… sucking on one of Crystal's breasts while fingering both of them slowly and steadily. They didn't know how much longer they could take it though as their lust and love for him was jumping through the roof. They decided to get to the good stuff as they pulled away from him and pushed him to the ground before attacking his boxers, removing them faster then he thought they ever would be able to. They gasped as they saw his size then started whispering to each other, to low for him to understand what they were saying. They suddenly nodded and turned their attention back to him. Wendy crawled across his body until her dripping wet sex was over his mouth, barely out of reach when he lifted his head up. He felt a wetness drag across the head of his cock as Crystal took her place over him… her own dripping and wet genitals rubbing against his. He reached up and grabbed Wendy's hips and pulled her down with a smile before it disappeared in her folds, her loud yelp at the sudden gesture being heard around the clearing they were in. Crystal smiled widely at seeing Wendy fall victim to Jamie's tongue. Her smile suddenly vanished to a cringe as she suddenly dropped herself on his member, piercing it right through her hymen and pushing right past the guardian muscles… it caused her a lot of pain but she just sat there and waited until it went away, gently grinding to help the process. Wendy on the other hand was moaning loudly with heated intakes of air as she played with her own breasts while a hand found its way between her legs. She gasped as his finger pushed into her again, his tongue greedily lapping at her clit as he enjoyed her body, sex, and taste. Crystal felt pleasure start pushing away the pain as she started to ride him slowly, only an inch of his shaft coming out of her before she let herself fall back down on him. He got an evil idea as she started lifting off him again. When she fell he pushed his hips up off the ground slightly, driving his rod into her with just a little more force making her gasp loudly as pleasure shocked through her body. He could feel it though… Crystal's tight love tunnel was pushing him to a fast climax. But something he wasn't expecting as Crystal grew tighter around him, her moans turning to a loud scream. He felt the rush of juice poor out of her and onto his stomach and hips as she climaxed on top of him. She slid off him as her climax settled down and fell to her side beside him. Wendy quickly took her chance and took Crystal's place and was very eager to have him in her for the first time. She went at it fast and hard like the always eager girl she was, the slight pain as he took her virginity didn't faze her as she saw pure pleasure through the pain. He sat up and hugged her to him as he thrust his hips up against her falling hips, a resounding smack being heard through their gasps and groans. Wendy's walls were soft and molded to him the same way Crystal's had, but something seemed different about doing such a naughty act with Wendy… as if something was missing or if there was to much being put into it. He looked into her eyes and saw that her eyes were closed, and her mouth hung open. He rolled away from Crystal, putting Wendy on bottom before he propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her as she opened her eyes to look at him. He started to move, hips member sliding in and out of her, this felt different now… it was a connection with Wendy that he had to make, she had to see the love in his eyes for everything to feel right, he even enjoyed the new position now as his thrusts grew faster. His need for climax slowly took over his mind as he kissed Wendy… her moans and every breath being stolen by him. One arm left the ground as he reached between them to rub at her clit. She gasped at the contact when his thumb pressed against it and started rubbing it rougher then what he was doing before. She smiled and locked lips with him once more as they rode the waves to their climax. He broke their kiss as he hollered to the world that she had got him off, she screamed with him making it known that they were in the passionate throws of intercourse. His seed shooting deep into her at the end of every thrust, her juices flowing around his shaft as he continued to thrust into her, his arm grabbing her and pulling her close as he fell to lay beside her. Crystal cuddled against his back as the two continued to twitch slightly and gain their breath from the combined high.

**~~End Flashback~~**

Jamie smiled and looked around as he was now very aroused at those memories… Lexi was blushing as she was have pressed against his hard member. He blushed in embarrassment as he felt her hips slightly grind against his, her folds pressing against his shaft as she did so. Crystal started rubbing at his chest as Wendy pulled his head to the side and kissed him deeply.

*Narrator* Great… now he has three to get off before he can get any rest… lucky bastard.

**Well… tell me what you guys think…. I mean I know this ain't my best work but I was excited to get it out there. Anyway tell me if it shows promise because you might see these flashbacks again… only not as flash backs when you see them again. I might just start writing a story about what I would do, what Pokémon I would train and do, what region I would live in, and what I would do in that region. You'd also get a personal peek into who I really am, and you'd get your rocks at the same time because of the naughty fun I would have with my lovely Pokémon. Anyway Thanks for trusting in my abilities enough to drop requests guys, I'm forever grateful and I'll post the next request when I can. **

**Peace,**

**Demon **


End file.
